


Thanksgiving

by PuellaPulchra



Series: My Little Winter Sprite [7]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Foreshadowing, Fun, Gen, Prequel, Singing, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuellaPulchra/pseuds/PuellaPulchra
Summary: Takes place just before chapter 1 of My Little Winter Sprite. Jackie and Family celebrate Thanksgiving





	Thanksgiving

**Thanksgiving Day**

"Oh come on Sophie" Jamie said holding the camera out "Please sing, you have such a good voice."

Sophie covered her face with a pillow as her daughter and best friends daughter looked on bemused. "No!" She said laughing slightly.

Jamie rolled his eyes and shared a look with his fiance and mother. "Just one song"

Sophie shook her head and sighed wondering why she had allowed her brother to handle her camera.

It was Thanksgiving Day and Sophie had invited her mother (Sally), her brother, her brother's fiancée Isabelle, her daughter's best friend Sarah, Sarah's brother Jonathon and their mother Jess over to her house to celebrate. It hadn't started out so bad she had even given her brother the aspiring director the camera and told him to handle the family Video. Her brother had been eager enough.

Now she knew why.

"Come on Momma! Sing, please." Sophie's daughter Jackie said smiling happily. "Please it'll be fun!"

"Yeah Ms. Bennett it will be!" Sarah piped up.

Sophie laughed before her face turned serious. "No"

"Please darling I haven't heard you sing since you were 15" Her mother said. "I miss it so much."

Sarah and Jackie stared at each other for a moment before they started to clap. "SING, SING, SING" They chanted.

Sophie glared at the two youngest in the room but they just continued on with their chanting unashamed.

The longer she resisted however the louder the chanting grew, and after a while it was not just Sarah and Jackie chanting, everyone in the room was chanting telling Sophie to sing.

"OK, OK, OK I'll sing!" She yelled when the chanting was starting to get on her nerves. "Gosh, it's not like I'm Broadway or anything."

Jamie just smirked at his little sister and re-positioned the camera. "Stop stalling, Sophie. Sing."

Sophie threw a pillow at Jamie's head. He ducked it just as she started to Sing.

Sophie was right, her singing was in no way Broadway, but it was full of emotion as she poured her soul into the song. Her singing tugged at everyone's heart strings and soon their was not a dry eye in the room as she finished the tune.

Sophie wiped away the tears in her eyes. "Happy Jamie?" She said once she was done.

Jamie laughed but had not turned the camera off. "Oh immensely."

"Good, and if I see that video of me singing online at any point in time, I will kill you."

Jamie smiled cheekily. "This video will never see the internet." He said putting a hand on his heart. "Scouts Honor"

Sophie rolled her eyes. "You were never a scout."

Jamie pouted and turned to his fiancee, a beautiful brunette with dancing green eyes named Isabelle. "My own sister doesn't trust me."

Isabelle put a hand to her mouth in mock horror. "Oh no, now why would that be?" She said laughing. "Could it have something to do with that video you posted of me singing, in a bar, drunk?"

Jamie's eyes widened and turned to Sophie. "She told you about that?" Sophie smiled and nodded.

Isabelle shrugged and started to play with the diamond ring on her left hand. "Your just lucky that your privacy was set to friends as opposed to public, otherwise I would have dumped you."

Jamie just shrugged. "I would never do anything to endanger the relationship to the woman I love."

Isabelle and Jamie smiled and they started to kiss.

Sophie stood up, "Well I'm going to get some water." She said leaving the room.

Jackie and Sarah and they looked at each other a knowing look in their eyes. Jackie stood and followed Sophie out of the room.

* * *

"Do you still miss him?" Jackie asked her mother as her mother took a drink of water.

Sophie turned to see her ivory haired daughter staring at her. Her azure eyes holding so much wisdom for a young face, it made her heart ache.

Sophie was quiet for a long moment. "Yes, I do." She finally said. "Though that is not necessarily the reason I left the room."

Jackie tilted her head sideways. "Thank why did you leave?"

Sophie sighed and patted her little girl on the head. "That is something, that will have to be explained when you older."

Jackie pouted at that. "I'm not that little" She said indignantly. "I'll be 10 in less than a month.."

"To young for this, I assure you" Sophie lied. "No go back to the party, Sarah is probably wondering where you are."

Jackie looked at her before sighing and walked back to the living room.

Sophie sighed and put the glass in the sink, she had been telling the truth, she did miss Jack, but seeing what Jamie and Isabelle had reminded her what she and Jack had shared, and how she did not have it now.

She had moved past from Jack, she had known that, ironically she knew it when she realized that she was pregnant, and that her attempts to contact him were fruitless so she let him go and focused on raising her child.

Yet she still wished she had someone, who could grow old with her, to love her and who she loved in return.

Did that make her selfish? Probably, but Jackie wasn't going to be their forever Jackie would leave eventually to start her own life, and Jamie himself was going to get married meaning his own visits to her would decrease. She just did not want to be alone.

Sophie shook her head. Thinking about what she did not have during Thanksgiving was completetly stupid. She had a daughter a loving brother whom she loved to annoy, and a over understanding mother, and a soon to be sister in law who she liked.

She had everything she needed. If she did not have a husband, than that was OK, if she was destined to have a husband she would have one, if she wasn't then... she wouldn't. She would be fine.

With that she walked back out to the living room where Jamie was telling a story involving an extremely pregnant Sophie, a sandwich ending with Sophie trying to kill Jamie. The camera was on the table focused on him but Sophie could tell that it was still rolling

She smirked. "Shall I tell the story, of when you were 16 and attempted to woo your crush with a very poorly written song? That made its way online by lunch and was the most viewed video by the end of the week?"

Jamie smiled cheekily. "It got her to ask me out didn't it?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes unimpressed but asked anyway. "Poorly written?"

"And sung," Sophie said sitting back down on the couch on the other side of Jamie. "I saw the video my ears were ringing for a week."

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Don't you have something better to do?"

Sophie smiled. "Better than embarrassing my older brother? No."

Jamie shook his head. "No wonder Jack fell for you." He said.

Sophie's eyes widened for a moment. As everyone fell silent at the name. But quickly covered that up, "Yep, no wonder." She said laughing weekly.

"Whose Jack?" Isabelle asked.

Sophie shook her head. "The name of my ex" She said with finality in her tone a dark glare at her brother.

Isabelle thankfully took the hint and stopped talking.

Her mother finally spoke up at that moment. "Sophie, aren't you getting another book published?"

She smiled at that. "Oh yeah! I just finished my second novel, my editor loved it and were sending it off to the publisher in about a week or two after he's finished editing it. I didn't want to say anything till everything was finalized though."

Jamie looked at her eyes wide. "That's great news Soph, I'm so proud of you."

Their mother laughed "As am I, and if your father were here, I think he would be too."

Sophie smiled sadly at the mention of her late father who had died of a stroke five years before. "I think so too" She said.

The silence this time was a lot less awkward before they began to speak of of other things.

* * *

Sophie smiled as she said good bye to her guests, while behind her Jackie and Sarah tried to cram in five more minutes of play. She was just watching her mother get into her car to head back to her own house when Jamie walked up to her.

He held up the camera. "I'll edited and then send it to mother." He told her.

She raised an eyebrow, "That thing better have some of the embarrassing stories I told" She grumbled. "Seriously if the whole video is me singing, I will not be happy."

Jamie just laughed. "Don't worry, I know better than to anger you."

Sophie smiled "You better."

Jamie smiled at her while Isabelle buttoned up her coat. "You know I love you little sis, right?"

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Duh" She said. "You know I love you too right?"

Jamie nodded as Isabelle joined him. "Thanks for inviting me Sophie" Isabelle said.

Sophie nodded "You're practically family." She told the 30 something woman. "It would have been a crime not too."

Isabelle smiled touched. Jamie gave her one more hug. "See you, Soph."

Sophie nodded as they walked down the stairs away from the house.

"You'll see her, at school, Sarah come on it's time to go." She heard Sarah's mother said while Jonathon was waiting by the door looking incredibly bored.

Sarah laughed "OK, OK see you Jackie" She said giving her best friend a hug, and finally put her coat on. "Bye Jackie, Bye Ms. Bennett." She said as her mother pulled both her and Jonathon out the door.

Sophie and Jackie waved as their final guests left before Sophie closed the door.

"Have fun?" She asked her daughter as she started to clean the table.

Jackie nodded before she started to yawn.

Sophie looked at the clock surprised that it already read 9:00. "It's late, I think it's time you went to bed."

A strange look passed over Jackie's face but it was gone before Sophie could properly identify it. Before she nodded. "OK Momma" She said before turning on her heal and heading upstairs.

Sophie watched her go upstairs unable to shake the feeling that something was not good. She shook her head, she was probably just being paranoid - right?

**Author's Note:**

> OK so hope you like it and if there is a particular one shot you want just leave it in a review, and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
